The General's Daughter
by mahjong90mulan
Summary: Jessica has a few hidden secrets that not even the team know about. Some even involve the Becker Family. She's a lot tougher then people think. Can Captain Hilary Becker unlock her secrets and maybe her heart too?  Spoilers for Series 4, No Series 5
1. Everything Changes

Chapter 1: Everything Changes

14th Feb. 2005

Jessica/Mandee POV

It's Valentine's Day, Great, not. My boyfriend left three months ago. At first I was miserable but now I'm just a cross between mad and sad. I mean it would of never worked between us anyway, too many secrets. I mean he didn't even know my real name! He thought I was Mandee! I wonder what my father would say about this whole predicament or even my mother. My mother, now that hurt. My mind flashed to this very day 9 years ago. I need to stop letting my mind wander. It's too painful to think about that, to think about home when I couldn't go back.

I sighed again and ran down the stairs to go to school saying "bye" to my Uncle Brian on the way out.

By lunchtime at school I was sitting with my friends, Matt, Angie, Sam, Ashley, and Michael. It was a nice enough day so we sat outside. Just as I was about to start eating my food I heard a voice that I almost thought I'd never hear again. It's over, that's the only explanation. Finally.

"Parker!"

Flashback

I was nine years old and sitting in our family home. Uncle Brian was talking with my father, American accident meeting British. Brian wasn't really my Uncle, he was one of dad's best mates from boarding school so he just became like an Uncle to me that I would visit or he would visit a few times a year.

"You've got to take her with you. I don't want to be away from her believe me. Even if I ordered the entire army to guard this house I don't feel like she will be safe until I find the man that killed her mother." –General Parker, my father said looking defeated.

"I understand what you're staying and I will if you're sure, but who knows how long that will take? It could take years for them to find out who killed her even with you hounding them, Michelle and I would have to adopt her." –Uncle Brian said sighing.

"I know and I know that this will be hard for her. But it's the only way to keep her safe. I'll be watching her in my own way but she'll be safe and that's all that matters. You're my best mate Brian, please take care of her." –My father pleaded with him.

"I will, I'll watch over her with my life."- Uncle Brian told my father with a look of determination I've never seen before.

"Jessica you can come out now, I know you're there." –My dad said with a sad look on his face.

"No, I won't go, I won't leave you, we can face this together. If he comes after you he comes after me too, I'll stand against the monster that hurt mummy!" –I screamed at him.

"You're so young but so selfless and fearless, just like your Mum. Keep those qualities, you'll need them. I'm so sorry, but you have to go with Uncle Brian. It's the only way you will stay safe. You'll need to change your name but know that I will always love you no matter how far apart we are and I will come get you after I take care of whoever this monster is. Remember that no matter the name you go by you will always be a Parker. You will always be my little Parker! (only dad was allowed to call me by my last name because I'm a Military Brat, I was his little soldier) Jessica Parker!"- Dad said hugging to him.

"I love you daddy, I'll be strong daddy, I'll be strong for you." –I told him putting on a brave face.

End Flashback

I turned around and that's when I saw him. As I had grown older I had started to think of Uncle Brian and Aunt Michelle as my parents and to the outside world they were. But, there only a few yards away from me was my father, my real father. It must be over. He finally found him, he finally got justice for my mother. I could finally go home. But did I want to? It's been nine years that I've been away from home. Nine years of only sometimes getting a card or a letter from my real father because he was worried someone might find and hurt me. I use to hate him for making me leave but I finally understood why he had to do it and I loved him more for it. It had to of been the hardest thing he's ever done. And in that instant I knew what I wanted, all I wanted to do was go home to England with my father. I wanted to be myself again. I wanted to be Jessica Parker again. No, I was Jessica Parker again.

I smiled and ran into the open arms of my father. General William Parker, Jr.

"It's over honey, he's gone forever and you can come home."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Jessica."

"That's Parker to you."

"Yes and it's General to you."

We both smiled at our little inside joke and hugged each other tighter. My father would always be the General and I would always be his favorite little soldier. I once had asked him if he would of rather had a son, but he said that he would only be happy with me as his daughter. The military name calling became our little inside joke between a father and daughter.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 2: Beginnings

Covers the Time during the Webisodes before Series 4

2010

I was sitting in a cold metal chair waiting to be interviewed by some government agent for some top- secret job, thinking about everything that has happened over the last five years. That day my father came and got me was one of the happiest days of my life. It was hard on both Uncle Brian and I, also for Aunt Michelle. Though they are still family to me we all had begun to form a parent- child relationship. I talk to them quite often and they come visit a few times a year. I'm happy that I've been able to come back here and be home; I even got my accent back.

After I came home I was accepted into a military academy and finished my education there in three years, which was rare. Like father, like daughter they would always say. I graduated at the rank of an officer and served for a year as my contract stated but I opted to leave the military after I came back. As much as I love the military and support it, I mean I've always been around it except for my time in America, I just felt that I wanted something else for my life at that point in time. My father supported the choice I made. Actually I think it was more because he understood the things my unit had to deal with; we were more a specialty unit. We were called in after all else failed. Just as I was interviewing for a job as FC for this place, that was my role in unit Alpha Force Raptor (the irony was not lost one me).

After I left the military I traveled around Europe for six months. My style changed a lot and I became a little more laid back after my time away from the military. I definitely made up for years of not being out of uniform with my current wardrobe. But as always with me I just couldn't completely stay away.

As soon as they approached me about interviewing for this job saying only people with military backgrounds were even being considered I jumped at the chance. I knew that this job would not involve field work and I was fine with that, I was just happy that I might be around that atmosphere again if I was accepted for the job, which let's face it, I will be; I might be young, but I'm the best Field Coordinator they'll find. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the interviewer came to greet me.

One Month Later

For the last month I have been one of the only people at the ARC. I had kept myself busy with reading everyone's files. I felt as if I already knew everyone even those that were lost who knows where. Though from reading these files I had a feeling that even if they became stranded in some other time period Danny, Abby, and Conner would find some way to survive.

Today Captain Becker is to start working at the ARC again. He took the others going missing and Sarah's death really hard but they asked him to come back and he did his duty and came back. I have a feeling I'm going to get along with him, at least if his file is anything to go by. I was shaken out of my thoughts by the CCTV footage on the screen. He just got here and was coming up the lift so I went to wait for him.

"Captain Becker, welcome back to the ARC, well the new ARC, you have no idea how good it is to finally have some company here." I said relieved.

"I'm supposed to report to someone named Parker." – Becker said looking around.

"Jess Parker, at your service." –I said extending my hand.

"You're… You're the field coordinator?"- Becker he said surprised, if only he knew.

I could tell that he was shocked even if he tried to hide it. I definitely didn't fit the general idea of what you would find for an FC. I suspected that he didn't even think I had a military background. He most likely assumed that since my job did not require any field- work that I didn't need to be vetted the same way as everyone else- "only military backgrounds" they had said.

I was fine with his assumption. That's what everyone thought when they met me when I was in "Normal Jess Parker mode" and not "Parker, Military Captain and General's Daughter Mode". I was content in knowing that if the need for me to protect myself came up I could and know one else needed to know about my past. Well I guess except Lester and Matt who knew just about everything about all of us but I'm sure they don't gossip.

After a little bickering and teasing I had brought Becker up to speed and prepared for another day.

Two Days Later

I met Matt and thought he was nice but he also seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Becker did not like him at all. They had started to argue over uniforms off all things. I didn't say anything but I did agree with Becker on that front. Uniforms do "promote unity and give authority to people in the field".

I think that both Becker and Matt seem a little taken aback at how easily I'm taking the whole "there's portals to other time periods that creatures and people can travel through and we have dinosaurs in the building" thing. But hey a long time ago I've accepted that there might be things out there that most people don't quite understand. I blame my "X-Files" phase when I was younger.

Three days Later

The next disagreement came when Becker found out about the EMD's. He wanted everyone to be armed with lethal weapons which I understood but I also didn't think he understood just how strong these EMD are. But even I had to be convinced which Matt found quite amusing and landed me with an awful headache for a day. I just truly hoped Becker didn't have to find out the hard way.

I was working at my ADD when Becker came in the room clearly having just had another row with Matt about something and I also knew that today was Sarah Page's birthday which must have had a bad effect on him.

"Let me guess, he conceited on the uniforms but is holding firm on the issue of weapons?" –I asked knowing I was right.

"Well you're certainly a smart one aren't you?"- Becker snapped.

"I'll take that as a compliment even though it was clearly not meant as such. And you need to give him a chance. His only concern is our safety and the EMD's are more powerful then I'm guessing you think." –I replied with a little ice in my voice.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you but I really think I know more about this then you and I still don't completely trust Matt." Becker said while turning to walk off.

"I know more then you think." –I mumbled quietly to myself but I could tell he heard me.

It was then I noticed Matt was standing off to the side and listened to the whole thing.

"You know maybe you should just tell him that you're ex-military, well even then he might not believe you so you might want to pull up your file to show him. –Matt said playfully laughing.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" –I said glaring at him with the glare I learned from my father. That shut him up right away.

Two Days Later

I was sitting by my ADD and explaining to both Matt and Becker about the black boxes. Everything was going well until I mentioned that they would stop feeding back data if someone goes through an anomaly. I knew it was a sensitive subject for Becker but I was a little shocked at his almost biting my head off about it.

It was a while later when I went up to apologize to him and ended up having him apologize to me. We even sat and talked for a while. It was then I was sure we'd get along very well.


	3. Chocolate No Orange

Chapter 3: Chocolate No Orange

Covers the time during Episode 1 & 2, Series 4

I was so mad at myself for not paying attention. Why did I release the airlock early! Argh. Now the creature was running a muck through the ARC and I had to be rescued by Becker! Though I don't think anyone could quite complain about that one.

I was surprised that Matt took the blame for my mistake. I did hear an earful from Becker for staying after Matt told me to leave, though. What can I say? It was my mistake and I was going to make sure the system was backed up and if that meant I would face a dragon- like creature then so be it. It was all part of my training, well maybe not the dragon- like dinosaur part but I wasn't really thinking about that at the time.

I was walking down the corridor to go back to work when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was Becker.

"Hey wh-" –I started getting cut off by Becker.

"Do you know how incredibly stupid that was?" –Becker asked.

"What?"- I asked taken aback.

"Jessica, when someone tells you to get out of there because a creature is coming toward you, you run."- Becker said looking at me with a mixture of anger and concern.

"It was my mistake and it was my duty to insure that the system was backed up." – I replied justifying my actions.

"Yes, but you could have been hurt, heck you could have been killed!" –Becker said getting angrier.

"Yes I could have but I did my job and I won't apologize for that. Besides you lot got there before anything happened anyway." –I said with equal vigor.

"Argh, why must you always be so difficult!" –Becker sighed out.

"I guess it's just a gift." –I mumbled taking my arm from his hold (he had never let go of my arm during our "talk") and walking away.

"That girl will be the death of me." –Becker said walking in the other direction.

A While Later

I can't believe that Matt shot him. I mean I tried to stop them from acting like a pair of kids but no of course they didn't listen to me. I knew that neither would back down so I stopped myself from telling Becker that I went through being shot by one of them. He would see, but I wasn't happy about it. In fact I felt extremely angry at Matt for shooting Becker with the EMD.

Then Connor & Abby came through the anomaly and everything changed. I was so excited to meet them and Becker looked truly happy for the first time since I met him. But of course they had to "bring a pet" as Lester said with them.

It was drama all around for a while there. Philip was way too hard on them. I could tell it was practically killing Becker to be standing there and not able to do anything to help them. And then he walked away unable to help them. After awhile and Conner and Abby leaving I went to try and find Becker.

I found him in the gym attacking a punching bag like it was the devil himself. I could see the red of his knuckles and knew that if he didn't stop they'd start bleeding. The way he was acting was not foreign to me. I acted the same way after I lost a guy in my unit. I held him in my arms knowing that there was nothing I could do for him but wait till he died. All I had wanted while hitting that bag was for someone to be there but I snapped at anyone who would come near me. I did the exact opposite to what I actually wanted and I punched it until my hands bled.

"You should really stop before you start bleeding." –I told him walking into the room.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for dealing with your techno- babble right now."- Becker snapped at me.

"No." – I simply said.

"No?" –Becker asked giving me a look between anger and confusion.

"No, I'm going to stay right here. You can snap at me all you want especially if it will prevent you from tearing up your knuckles, but I'm not leaving. Believe it or not but I understand how you feel so if you must "act out" them by all means keep going or better yet keep snapping at me, but you're stuck with me unless you physically force me out of the room which I don't believe you will." –Or Can I thought.

"What? Uh… alright. Ok." –Becker said a little taken aback.

I went over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and then motioned for him to come over to the wall I decided to sit by. He came over and slid down the wall and I gave him the pack. We just sat there for a while in silence before anyone said anything.

"You know, it's ok. None of us agreed with the way they treated Conner or Abby. You've been friends with them for a long time. It's only natural that you'll get frustrated about the situation. I'm sure you're torn between wanting them to be happy and still work for the ARC but be in danger and them being safely away altogether. Am I right? (he looked at me nodding) Thought so. Well if it makes any difference I have a feeling that they'll be back here before we know it. They are not the type of people to give up so easily. If we don't provide a way for them to work they'll find their own independent way." –I said matter of factly.

"I'm sure you're right but- " –Becker started.

"How do I know? Simple I've read there files and I've listened to you when you've told me about them." –I replied guessing what he'd ask me.

"You know you continue to surprise me. The second I think I have a handle on you, everything goes out the window." –Becker said motioning toward me then the window dramatically making me laugh.

"Where would the fun be if I was so easy to figure out? Good luck though many have tried, barely any have succeeded." – I said smartly.

"ah, so there's hope?" – Becker asked.

"ah well, actually you'd be the first, except for my dad and best friend, but I guess they don't really count. One once came close, my ex- boyfriend, but even he failed though I guess it didn't help he thought I was a completely different person, named and all. Oh look you've got me rambling now." –I said hoping he didn't put two and two together with my slip up.

He smirked, argh.. this guy is so going to be the death of me! And if he only knew who my best friend was.

"Ex- boyfriend? Different name? Are you some top- secret spy and didn't tell me? Or maybe you're in witness protection? Though I would think they would of informed the head of security about something like that."- Becker said not knowing how close he was to the truth or at least the old truth.

"hmmm…. I can say no to the spy part, and it wasn't exactly the second one either. Ex- boyfriend yeah, he was the closest to somewhat figuring me out but that was for one because I was young and naive and two because telling a girl he never loved you and dumping a girl in the middle of no where, for the girl to get lost in at night is not exactly conducive for figuring a person out. Oh My Gosh I can't believe I just told you that!" – I said shocked.

"He did what! That's that's terrible. If I ever meet this person you might need to stop me from killing him. For a guy to act that way toward any woman is distasteful and he definitely needs to learn a little lesson called respect." –Becker said proudly.

I couldn't help but smile at his little rant, Becker is defiantly a kind and respectful man. That fact that he's one of those guys that would defend a woman's honor is rare these days.

"Anyway, I'm going to ask Connor and Abby to move in with me. I think it will make it easier for them to adjust." – I said starting to get up.

"You are what? You don't even know them." – Becker said like I was crazy.

"Well I've read their files, so I do know them. Besides I know you and you trust them and I trust you with my life so why shouldn't I trust them?" – I said starting to walk away, though I didn't miss the slight smile across his face.

"You know, you never really completely answered my question about you." –Becker said quizzically.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" – I answered turning back around.

"I'll find out eventually." –Becker replied smartly.

"Why do I get the feeling-" I started.

"That you'll be the death of me?" –Becker finished for me.

"Or so they say, but anyway I think my mission here is done." –I replied.

"Mission?" –Becker asked.

"Are you happier then you were when I came in?" –I asked starting to turn back around.

"Yes."- Becker said.

"Then my mission is complete." – I said walking away with a smile on my face.

Two Days Later

I still feel bad for Connor though he did accept to stay at my place with Abby. Well I sighed at least Abby can still work here. And just as I thought that the Connor and Abby duo wouldn't find its' way back. I started to get suspicious when both Matt and Abby left and started monitoring them. I was getting a little annoyed with Becker and his constant brushing me off telling me to leave it. He even used my full name.

I've noticed he will call me Jess most of the time but if he's really trying to make a point to me he calls me Jessica. Plus I had that embarrassing conversation about reading his file and his personal life and I've been craving chocolate all day; hopefully Matt brings me some back, no orange of course!

Just as I expected I would be I was right and Becker had to admit that I was right.

"Yes, Ok, You're Brilliant!"

I was smiling until they got back and what made my day even better was what came next.

"So where's my chocolate?" I asked Matt knowing he properly forgot.

"I was kinda busy." –Matt said.

Then Becker of all people came and placed a bar of chocolate on my desk.

"Thank You." –I said taken aback.

"No orange in it right?" –Becker asked smiling.

"Right." –I said smiling right back.

I hadn't even known he was listening to me when I was talking to Matt. I mean sure he was there sitting in the room but he was still paying attention to me. Something about that made me feel really happy.

It was the end to an interesting day that I got two flat mates out of.


	4. Close Encounters

Chapter 4: Close Encounters

Deals with time in Episode 3,4, & 5

A Month Later

Thankfully over the course of the last month or so we haven't had too many serious anomaly issues. We've had nine or so pop up but only one creature incursion. But of course everything decides to happen at once. I was already stressed after Connor decided it would be funny to point out that my outfit reminded him of Velma from Scooby Doo when an anomaly alert popped up.

Only 45 min. later and Matt was missing and they all thought that he went through. He knows the rules! Argh. Becker was anything but happy and didn't want to unlock it but Connor and Abby finally convinced him only to have him rush back through with a girl in his arms. And to top everything off. The little alert I had put in place in case any of my old team members were in trouble went off and I have four missed calls from my father, the General. Argh. Why me? And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse the ARC went into lock down right when I was going to take a break and call my father and check in on my alert.

So one rich guy and Rex the dino saved later and I finally was able to check my alert. I was about to call my father when Becker of course chose this time to come back from the mission and he came up behind me without me realizing; I was too distracted.

"What's that for? Should I be worried?" –Becker asked looking at my ADD screen making me practically jump out of my skin, what did he see? I quickly shut down the screen.

"Oh that's nothing. Nothing to worry about just doing a little research on something." –I replied quickly hoping he didn't see the alert.

He didn't seem convinced but he let it go sensing I didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you ok? I heard about what happened today." –Becker asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's not the most stressful or most dangerous situation I've been in by any means." –I said before I realized the meaning of what I said and that he'd ask questions.

"Really and what kind of dangerous situations have you been in exactly?" –Becker asked worry lacing his voice.

"Oh uum…. Oh My God…" –I struggled to get out looking at the CCTV of the lift.

Just then the lift opened to reveal none other then General Parker, my father. I knew something like this would happen after I didn't answer my phone.

"My life is seriously being ruled by Murphy's Law." – I mumbled before locking eyes with my father and snapping to attention along with Becker who recognized a General on sight. I could see that Lester had glanced outside his office and was going to meet him, he briefly glanced over to me.

"Ah General I see you've arrived early why don't you come in my office so we can talk. Jess would you please join us." – Lester asked.

"Yes, sir, of course." –I said snapping out of attention and walking toward Lester's office. I knew I needed to be formal in front of the General. After entering his office I ventured a glance out the window. I could see that Becker was trying to watch what was happening without being too obvious. I knew it frustrated him to be out there not knowing what was happening in this room (because it's sound proof). I'm sure he figured that if anyone was to be asked to come in a meeting with a military General it would be him not me.

"So you want to take Jess from us for two weeks? Can I ask why?" – Lester asked looking unhappy.

"Yes I will need Captain Parker for two weeks. Alpha Force Raptor has been called in for a special assignment and Parker is needed, she will be reinstated to active duty for the next two weeks. I believe you have a Captain Becker here?- General Parker asked glancing out the window.

"Yes."- Lester replied simply.

"It's his brother. He was on assignment and was captured. He has very sensitive information. Alpha Force Raptor has been called in to form a rescue mission. Mr. Lester I believe you should inform Captain Becker that his brother is missing, but nothing else."- My father told him authoritatively.

I felt my heart drop. Jason, Jason Becker was captured. His can't be happening.

"I understand I'll tell him as soon as Jess leaves." –Lester said.

"How long do I have?"- I asked my father already inching toward the door.

"You have already been reinstated to active duty. You need to gather your things and meet at the base in two hours. That is why I was calling you all day, I knew you would want to be called in with who was captured. I heard about the situation earlier so it is understandable why you didn't answer. Something about an emergency lock down." – My father asked.

"Well the situation was contained. Jess, I will inform the team that you will be on a temporary leave for the next two weeks. Please be careful and come back to us safely." – Lester said glancing from me to Becker who was standing by my ADD.

"Of course." –I said hoping that Becker would get through this without me there.

"I'll see you at the briefing in two hours. Goodbye." My father said simply walking out of the office.

"Sir, yes, sir." –I stated and saluted him, which I have to admit looked odd with the dress I was wearing. He then left. I could see through the glass that Becker was even more confused then before. I could feel my heart break a little. His world was about to come crashing down on him. He's lost so many people and now his brother is missing. He didn't even know that I'd do anything to bring Jason back. He didn't know that one person that we had in common. That one person who meant so much to the both of us.

"Do you both always treat each other so formally?" –Lester asked me.

"Yes and no, yes we are very formal with each other, but it has varying degrees, military matters are separate then personal matters. Thus we act accordingly. If that's all?"- I stated and asked matter of factly.

"I'll have James take over as FC for the time being. He's no you, but he can get the job done. Just come back in one piece. You're dismissed." – Lester said.

I walked out of the room feeling tense. It had been awhile since I have been in military mode. I could feel myself falling back into it easily. I knew that if I ever wanted to complete one mission this would be it. It will be good to see my unit again if only for two weeks, this mission is personal for all of us. I held the file the General gave me tighter when I past Becker to get my things. I did not have time for his curiosity and could barely look him in the eye. Him and Jason looked so alike, what if Jason was dead? Oh God, I couldn't let myself go down that line of thinking. I started to collect my things quickly and started to walk toward the lift when Becker finally spoke. I knew he could tell something was up because even my normal relaxed stance had reverted back to my military serious one and I was about to jump out of my skin in worry.

"What was that about and why are you hurrying off?"- Becker asked me concern and confusion etched on his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk I have to go, be somewhere. I'll see you in two weeks." –I said hurrying off into the lift. Right before the doors shut I could hear him say "two weeks?" And Lester call him into his office.

I got into my car before he could catch up with me and question why I was even in the meeting that so clearly was about his brother. I quickly went home, put my Alpha Force Raptor uniform on (think Becker's black uniforms but green) and packed a quick bag and rushed off to the Military Base. I would not let Jason down, we would find him and bring him home, alive.

When I was driving toward the base I past the ARC building. I was a bit shocked to see that Matt and Becker were outside. Becker looked murderous. The normally calm and collected demeanor he had was now gone. Matt looked to be attempting to calm him. It was then that Matt looked up and saw me in my car waiting for the light to change. He mouthed find him to me and I nodded in his direction. By the time Becker had looked up toward where Matt was looking I was already gone. It was 30min. later that I finally arrived on base. At the meeting we were informed about Jason Becker's original mission and that we would not only need to complete that mission but also determine if he was still alive and form a rescue mission. It was going to be a stressful and busy two weeks, if not longer.

(A/N: I'm switching the order of episode 4 and 5… in this fic. episode 5 happens during the time that Jess is away and episode 4 happens in the next part)

It's been a week and we've discovered that Jason is alive. The enemy is holding him and torturing him for information. Our Intel says that he has yet to give anything up but he can't hold on much longer. So I made a choice. Some might call it reckless and maybe it was. I don't know what it is about the Becker brothers but something about them always finds it's way under my skin.

Hilary Becker is my constant challenge at the ARC who knows nothing of my past and his brother Jason Becker is my rock that knows that whole other side of me. He was there with me for three years at the military academy and on Alpha Force Raptor. Jason is my best friend and his brother doesn't even know. When it comes to them I admit I might not be able to keep feelings under wraps as much as I'd like but I know I'm still good at my job. So I made the choice to let myself get captured. It would give my team the time to determine our exact location and get us out. Yes it was a risk but one I knew I needed to make.

Four days later and Jason and I sat bruised and broken in a cell about to be killed when my team came in. They rush us to a hospital in Germany. Jason is not doing well, he's in surgery. I'm bruised and have a brace on my arm but otherwise I'm fine.

My father came and told me I'm needed back at the ARC. He explains that I'll be informed of Jason's condition and that the best option for Jason will be for him to be stationed at the ARC after he gets better. I agree. He tells me that even though there is already a certain military presence at the ARC that serves under Captain Hilary Becker, they are all ex-military and the government wants an active small unit of military at the ARC. He gives me a choice and I know what I want.

My duty is to my job and I did what I needed to do. I tell him I need about a week of leave but after I still will work at the ARC but choose to be completely reinstated to active duty. This experience has taught me how easily it is to lose people and I want to be prepared to do what is necessary. And so I left and went home.

It took about three days to get everything organized, getting home and everything. I decided to go back to work; I wore a more laid backed outfit, it was a sweater and pants. When I looked in the mirror I knew as soon as I walked into the ARC I would get quite a few odd glances because of my outfit and the fact that I could still see the brace on my arm and the cuts and bruises on my face, but I didn't care. I was too worried about if Jason was ok and about the ARC team. James was a good FC but he wasn't as good as me.

I arrived at the ARC and when I got to the main room I took a breath. People looked at me oddly and I found that the team had just left on a mission. An anomaly had just opened up at a school. Lester looked up at me from his office and I nodded at him. He gave me a look of understanding. He knew the choice I made. In a weeks time I was to not only be the FC but also the leader of the active duty military officers that would begin work at the ARC.

I knew that Captain Becker would not be happy about this change. He wouldn't even find out until next week when the officers arrive because it's classified information until then. I knew Lester was not happy about the military presence that would come but was happier that it was me that would lead them. I went over to James and he gave me my place back at the ADD. The team was shocked to hear my voice come over their ear- pieces.

I soon found out that this was not the mission for me to just come back too. Their were children loose in a school with who knows how many creatures, a locking system that I had to attempt to get past, and Abby trying to steal all the creatures to save them. At first I was going to help her but then when that girl was killed reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I told Lester what Abby was planning I couldn't deal with that at the time, I knew that Lester would prevent her from getting into trouble but now I had just lost contact with Becker.

I had just almost lost his brother and now I didn't know if he was ok. It all began to take its toll on me and I knew the team could start hearing the edge in my voice. The moment I thought Becker was dead was the longest in my life. It hurt more then anything. After they got back I got a few odd glances from Conner and Becker. I'm sure they were wondering about my odd attire and why I was in bad shape but the look I gave them prevented them from asking questions.

I knew Becker was upset so I went to talk to him. I came upon him when he was changing. I had to admit I didn't quite mind the fact that he had no shirt on. I tried to get him to realize that he couldn't save everyone and he asked how I got my injuries. I dodged the question. So then I left to go over to the main room. I was finally calmer because I got a message stating that Jason was ok and back in London which I'm sure that Captain Becker got the same message. What happened next I was not quite expecting.

I was sitting at the ADD when Becker came into the room and toward me.

"Jessica, tell me what happened? How did you get hurt? You leave for two weeks no explanation and then come back with a whole new style and hurt!" –Becker yelled at me.

I noticed that Abby and Connor had just come into the room.

"It doesn't matter Becker. Everything's fine. Everyone's fine now, that's all that matters." –I said looking away from him.

"Jessica-" –Becker started when we both stood frozen looking at who came out of the lift.

"Jason." –We both whispered.

"Oh My God." –I said and before I think either Jason or I knew what we were doing we both ran at each other and hugged.

"You no you're an idiot. You could have been killed." –Jason told me.

"I saved you didn't I?" –I asked.

"Yes, yes you did. Thank You. Somehow I knew that you would." –Jason said hugging me tighter.

"I'd never leave you to be killed. You're too important to me, You're my best friend. It was time for me to repay the favor of you always being there for me." –I replied looking at him smiling happily.

Before I knew it he had pecked me on the lips. It was an innocent enough gesture between two people that were as close as us and almost lost each other.

"You know everyone is staring at us." –Jason asked me.

"Let them." –I said simply.

"Even my brother." – Jason said snapping me back to reality.

"Oh my- Jason, you can't tell him, all you can say is that you will be working here, you can't tell him about me or anything else. He's not cleared to know that information yet." –I said releasing him from my hold.

"I know."- Jason told me simply.

"oh and you're coming home with me today, not to my apartment but to my father's house. General's orders. You know you're the son he never had and it was the condition that he let you leave the hospital early." –I told him, my signature smirk on my face.

"Yes, Ma'am. Now I think I need to go speak with my brother before he kills me, he's glaring dagger's at me with you." –Jason said making me blush. It wasn't missed by him.

Then we broke apart and I really looked at Captain Becker. His face was a mixture between happiness and jealousy. But I must have been wrong about the last part. Right when he was about to start questioning me Lester called me into his office, clearly trying to defuse the situation, he knew I couldn't reveal anything yet.

It was 30min. later when I came back out and saw Jason talking with Becker. I just went right to my ADD and shut it down and walked to the lift and waited. After the long day I had I couldn't bring myself to face the Captain just yet. That could wait till tomorrow. Jason saw me and then saw Becker try to move toward me and Jason pull him back.

"Hilary, Leave it." –Jason told him.

"But-" –Becker started.

"No, she'll tell you in her own time. All I'll say is we are friends. Not telling you was her choice. She did it for her own reasons. Give her time. Just leave it." –Jason told him trying to get through to his brother.

"Where are you going?" –Captain Becker asked.

"I'm going home with her." –Jason told him cautiously.

"Jason hurry up, I just got a call, he wants us there 30." –I said from my place by the lift.

"Alright I'm coming." –Jason yelled up to me.

"Wait you're going home with her!" –Becker said with edge to his voice.

"Yes, now leave it. Listen if you care about her you will leave it alone. I'll see you soon." –Jason said walking toward me.

Then I left with Jason to go to the General's house.


	5. Changes & Happy Ending

Chapter 5: Changes & A Happy Ending

Time during episode 6

It was the next day and I woke up to a bright sunny morning. Jason tried to put on a tough guy face but I saw through it. I called in and took the day off. Jason wasn't the only reason I stayed at home that day. It had been ages since I just was home with my father at the family house. I had an odd feeling that something big was coming but I didn't know what. I knew that everything was going to change soon and I just wanted to enjoy today. I went downstairs to find my father talking with Jason at the table.

"Ah, you're finally up. I hear you took the next two days off."- My father told me looking up from his paper.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."- I replied.

"I think our Captain Parker here is scared of my brother." –Jason said with a grin.

"Jason, shut up." –I said throwing a piece of toast at him.

"You know it's scary how much you to act like siblings." – My father said laughing.

"Yeah, I know, anyway you wanted to talk to me about the plans for the active military officers that will be stationed at the ARC?" –I asked him looking up from my plate.

"Yes, but we can discuss that later. Your Uncle Brian is coming to visit for the next two days so it's a good thing you took off. Why don't you and Jason go pick him up from the airport. I know that he'd like to see you Jason. You are actually his blood family after all." –My father said.

"yeah when I call him Uncle I actually mean it." – Jason said elbowing me and making me spill my juice.

"Argh, Jason!" –I screamed at him, hitting him on the back of the head.

"You know it's almost like fate meant for Jess and I to meet. I mean we both became best friends, then we both find out that we have an "Uncle" in common, and then she starts working for the ARC with my brother. Plus I'm pretty sure they both have a crush on each other." – Jason said making me blush and kick him under the table.

"Jason you're staying here. I'll go pick up Uncle Brian. You need to rest." –I told him glaring at him.

"Fine, but don't think this conversation is over." –Jason he said glaring right back.

"Well don't give Jason too much trouble today Parker. I need to leave and get to the base." –My father told me shaking his head.

"Goodbye Sir/Goodbye General." – Jason & Me told him.

Becker POV:

I can't believe this first she leaves and get's hurt, then I find out she knows my brother, and now she doesn't even come into work after leaving with him! I could kill this girl, argh! She better have her black box with her. Just then an anomaly alert popped up. Great. It was at the airport. Wait, why is Jess at the airport? Argh. This girl will be the death of me. I got the team together and we were their 15min. later. I informed Matt, Connor, and Abby that Jess was here somewhere and we started getting the airport evacuated. That was when I saw her with Uncle Brian? She was talking with one of my men and he let her through toward the exit.

"Jess!" I called and she turned.

"What's going on?" –Uncle Brian asked.

"Uncle Brian would you mind waiting over there?" –Jess said, wait why did she call him Uncle Brian?

"Sure Mande- Jessica. I still sometimes forget you're not Mandee anymore." –Uncle Brian said smiling toward Jess who was smiling at him and he walked away.

"Jess, what the heck is going on and why are you calling him Uncle?" – I asked not realizing my voice was rising.

"There's an anomaly here, this is not the time to get into this. He's an old friend of my father's. I've always called him Uncle. So yes he's my family too. I'm actually surprised you hadn't found out sooner."- She told me factually.

"Wait a second, Mandee… Jessica, oh my god, you're father is General Parker." –I said putting two and two together.

"Yes. Now go the team needs you. I'm taking Uncle Brian to see Jason. We can discuss this all later." –He told me with a pleading look.

"Fine."- I said and went off to join the rest of the team.

Jess POV

It was later that evening when it was just Jason and I in the study that I told him about earlier.

"Well Well Well, I have once word for you FATE." –Jason told me smugly.

"Shut up Jason." –I told him hitting him in the arm.

"Fine, but maybe you should just explain everything now. Here I can call him and I'm sure he'd me happy to come over." – Jason said pulling out his phone.

"Jason shut up. I'll explain what I can to him tomorrow. I decided to go into work after all."-I said.

The Next Day

It turned out to be a good thing I went into work that day for many reasons. Though it turned out to be a two day job. There was an anomaly alert and the team was off. It happened to be none other then Jenny Lewis's wedding. While the team dealt with that Becker went to deal with this Ethan guy. We had been dancing around each others comments all day on the comms. I can't believe I told him to "be careful and stay warm" seriously I'm going to kill Jason for putting thoughts in my head. I decided that I needed to talk with Becker so I joined him on his stake out.

"I thought you might be hungry, I hope you like Chinese." I asked him holding up the bag of food.

"Jessica this is a stake out." –Becker told me.

"You still have to eat, I was just on my way home and thought I might drop by." –I told him knowing he didn't believe me.

"Jess, I know where you live and its miles away." –Becker he said smartly.

"Well I like the scenic route besides I wasn't at my personal house." –I said.

"Got any prong crackers?" –Becker asked me accepting my explanation.

"Yes."- I said pulling them out.

"Ok, fine get in."- He told me.

"Listen we need to talk." –I replied.

"I know." –Becker said.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know. Maybe I was in the wrong about not telling you about my past but I had my reasons. General Parker is my father. But, Uncle Brian is like a father to me. I lived with him for nine years of my life as his daughter. Since you now know who my father is I'm sure you know why I had to stay with Uncle Brian."- I told him passing him his food.

"Yes, Jess I'm sorry. I had no idea that the Mandee that Uncle Brian talked about was you or that you were General Parker's daughter. I'm so sorry about you're mother. But, how do you know my brother?" –Becker asked me.

"That's a very long story. He's been there for me over the year's, he's my best friend. In many ways we act like siblings. And I'm sure in context you would realize who I am to him. Everything will make more sense on Monday. But I can't tell you yet. All I can say is it's classified. And I need you to accept that." –I pleaded with him.

"Alright." – Was all he said.

I then ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He woke me up when he spotted Ethan on the CCTV. He told me to stay in the car, which I told him I would but if he didn't come back in 5 min then I'd go after him. Which of course, I did have too. I found him holding on to a bomb. In that moment my heart dropped. He kept trying to get me to leave but I wouldn't leave him. I knew that I had been trained for something like this but my brain didn't seem to be working properly. All I knew was that I couldn't lose Becker. After I realized that Ethan had rigged the bomb to make it harder to defuse Becker tried to get me to leave again. I told him to shut up and he did. I took a few deep breaths and remembered my training. My father had given me special training just in case. Right before the bomb went off I remembered and cut the wire. It worked and when we both hugged something about it just felt right and in that moment he very briefly kissed me. And then started ordering around his men. I smiled the whole way home. Becker drove me and I asked him to come in to see his brother.

Jason seemed to sense that there was some sort of change between Becker and I and just kept smirking.

"You know, somehow I don't think that that's the whole story." –Jason said elbowing me.

"Shut up Jason." –I said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Oh really? Well now I know I'm right." –Jason said smugly.

"Jason!" –I screamed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, you both act worse then me and him do."- Becker said to me.

"Yes, but this is just in private, you should see us when it's all business, when she's in mil-" –I hit him again.

"Jason! You know better."- I said settling into a chair.

"It's ok. You can tell him. You start on Monday anyway. He's the head of security and an equal rank to you, he's been cleared to know about it and I heard about what happened today." –My father said coming into the room.

After Becker had snapped to attention my dad had sat down and proceeded to tell him about my past in the military and the fact that starting on Monday I'd be taking my place as Captain of the active duty officers coming into the ARC. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He seemed mad. Security was his thing and now I was coming in and in a sense taking over. Jason went to talk to him while I went up to my room. About an hour later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." –I said figuring it was Jason I threw a pillow at the person coming in.

"Um.."- Becker said holding onto the pillow.

"Oh my god, I thought you were Jason." –I said turning red.

"No, no, I deserved it. I'm sorry Jess, It all just took me by surprise. I've only known one side of you and now I find out about this whole other side. Thank You, Thank you for saving my brother. If I had just known-"- Becker started saying sitting next to me on the bed.

"It wasn't just me and I understand. But can you work with me? I'm better at security then you think. You should see me in Military mode."- I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I can. Jason said you're a lot like me actually. This is going to take a lot of getting used too."- Becker said looking back into my eyes.

"Not a lot is going to change you know. I'll still be Jess the FC only I'll have about 10 military officers taking orders from me. It's just that the government wants more of an active role in the mission of the ARC. My team will work with your team. It will be more of a combined effort."- I said leaning into him a little.

"I know." –Becker said letting his arm fall just behind me.

"And you're ok with that."- I asked.

"Yes. It actually makes me like you even more."- Becker said.

It was then that I noticed how close we actually were to one another. And then we both closed the distance between ourselves. Lips meeting lips.

That weekend went by in a blur and Jason would not stop smirking at us. Sunday night Jason went to stay at Becker's apartment and Becker came to mine. My dad seemed happy with Becker but I'm pretty sure he threatened him about hurting me. I might be a soldier but I'm still his daughter. When Monday came around I woke up before Becker. I put on my uniform, which was the same as Becker's but green. When he woke up and saw me he smiled.

"You defiantly look good in that uniform."- Becker said getting dressed.

"Oh I know, how will you ever resist all day!"- I said smirking.

"Now that was uncalled for Captain Parker." –Becker told me spilling me around.

"Well, Captain Becker, whatever are you going to do about it."-I asked.

"Oh I could think of a few things." –Becker said suggestively.

"Keep that in mind but finish getting ready we need to get to the ARC."- I told him spinning out of his arms.

"Fine, you know everyone's going to me in for quite a shock." – Becker told me me smiling.

"I know. You made sure to call all your team to meet in the main room at 09:00 right?"- I asked him.

"Yes, and your team will arrive for then too right?" –Becker asked me.

"Yes, well we need to go, it's already 08:37. We don't want to be late do we."- I asked him.

"Of course not."- Becker said.

I've got to say that was an interesting day all around.

(A/N: in this story episode 7 never happened)

It's been about a year since everything changed at the ARC and everything has been running smoothly. I'm now married to Captain Becker and Matt has even decided to let us in on his mission or at least part of it and a good thing too. Connor it appeared had started working with Philip on a secret project that we all were pretty sure was what Matt was trying to prevent. So Connor became a bit of a mole for us. We needed to keep an eye on Philip. After a few months Phillips connection to Helen was fully discovered and he escaped through an anomaly just as Danny and Ethan or Patrick as we knew him had come back through the anomaly. Patrick was then admitted for Psychiatric help. And about a month later Matt and Emily decided to get married.

Now it was 2 months later and I was sitting in the lounge with Abby and Emily all talking seriously with the guys looking nervous outside the room.

"How are we going to tell them?"- Abby asked.

"I don't know."- Emily said.

"You know Lester's going to kill us right? I mean all three of us at the same time."- I said.

"All there of you what and why am I going to kill you?" –Lester asked walking into the room with Conner, Matt, and Captain Becker.

"um…"- Both Emily and I started.

"Oh for God sakes!" –Abby said pulling the two of us with her.

"We're pregnant!" – All three of us said.

Matt, Becker, and Connor looked a mixture of happy and serious.

Lester ironically didn't look angry, just annoyed.

"Great now I'll have to find the funds to build a human nursery here. I know I'll never hear the end of it if I don't."- Lester

We all laughed.

The End.

Yes I know it's a cheesy ending. I just couldn't help it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. It was truly one of the most random story ideas to pop into my head so I just had to write it.


End file.
